Our Baby
by B00k Freak
Summary: Prompt: "I lost our Baby". No actual baby in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

"I lost our baby"

Melinda looked up from her book. "We don't have a baby." She said, eyes daring him to call it what it actually was.

Coulson groaned, "Come on May, he's missing, is now _really_ the time?"

"I'd wonder if now is the time to be calling him our _baby_." She said sardonically, going back to her book. "He's a dog Phil. You're not meant to supervise him every second of the day."

"He's a _dog."_ He said earnestly, "And this is a _secret base._ He could get hurt, he could get into the lab or get run over by a jeep."

Damn him for that mental image. "Fine." May said shortly, marking her page, "But if he hasn't been crushed by a jeep, you owe me a drink."

Coulson grinned, "I mean, I probably would have gotten you a drink anyway."

"Two drinks then."

He snorted.

Melinda had been looking through the kitchen. At least it was late, less chances of the dog Phil had decided was totally necessary for their team of secret agents getting squashed. If she was being honest, she was pretty fond of the thing. If she was even more honest, the excitable golden retriever reminded her of Daisy. Before she had given up on the world. She heard the quiet, hurried footsteps approaching. Hopefully he'd found the dog.

She turned her head, but did not stand up.

"Melinda!" His voice was hushed, hurried. But not worried or scared.

She looked up and saw that his eyes were bright. "What?"

Coulson smiled, "Come on!" He gestured to the door.

May rolled her eyes, but followed him. "Did you find it?"

"Him, Melinda, he's a _him._ "

"He's a dog, and if you care so much you should name him."

He grinned, "Well I tried, but you said no."

"We're not naming the dog _Steve._ "

"Why not?!"

"You know why."

"Well what about Cap?"

" _No_ Phil."

"Oh, hang on." He hushed her, falling quiet himself. They had reached the quinjet, and Melinda felt the usual pang in her heart that came with the knowledge that Daisy refused to leave it.

Melinda quietly moved up the ramp, and when she saw the sight inside the plane, she inexplicably felt tears well up in her eyes.

Daisy lay on the ground, fast asleep, with a blanket that Phil had likely put over her, and a sleeping, peaceful looking golden retriever cuddled up in her arms. She looked so small. So _young._

Phil came up beside her, clicking a quick picture of Daisy on his phone. "Pretty cute, huh?"

Melinda sniffed quietly, trying to surreptitiously wipe her eyes. "Yeah." She murmured.

He looked at her and Melinda cursed internally. She knew he'd see.

Sure enough. "Oh, hey, Mel." An arm wrapped around her shoulders. She wished she had the strength to push it away. "She's getting there. She just needs time."

"I know." She mumbled. "I just-" She wasn't even sure.

Phil pressed a kiss to her hair. "Come on." He said, "I owe you a drink."

"Two."


	2. Chapter 2

May couldn't help but find it touching how much the dog stuck to Daisy like glue. She still refused to leave the quinjet unless necessary, but the golden retriever stayed there with her at all times. She wouldn't tell him so, but it was a good idea of Phil's to get the dog.

Even if they hadn't named it yet.

Phil passed her her glass, sitting down beside her on the couch in the common area. No one else was around, and even though it was a little dark and pretty musty, it felt like home.

"What about Nick?" He asked, feeling comfortable enough to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

She paused for a moment, then let herself relax against him. It was all very new, but Melinda would be lying if she said she didn't like it. "The dog?"

Phil hummed in confirmation, smiling when Melinda curled her legs up onto the couch, putting her glass down. "Fury."

May rolled her eyes. "You trying to start a tradition of pets named after old directors?" She asked, "We can get a guinea pig called Phil."

"Mean." He grinned, pinching her side. "I'm much more of a lion."

"A balding lion."

"You're asking for it." He said playfully, tightening his arm around her.

May smirked, grasping his hand in a way that they both knew meant she could have him flipped in two seconds. "Remind me again who was valedictorian?"

"It's been _decades_ Melinda. Time to let it go."

"You _would_ say that."

Phil laughed softly, gently kissing her cheek. "I love you." He murmured.

Melinda's smile faded slightly. She didn't like that she couldn't say it. She did love him. More than she could say, which wasn't really saying much. Phil's voice interrupted her thoughts, "It's okay." He murmured, "You don't have to say it. I know you do."

She smiled hesitantly, leaning ever so slightly closer and letting her head rest in the crook of his neck. "Thank you." May paused. "What was his name at the shelter?"

Phil chuckled. "Sir Doggle."

"You've _got_ to be kidding."

He laughed. "I'm not, that's the funny part."

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Something simple then."

"Sergeant Barker."

" _No."_ May said, trying desperately not to smile. "Simple."

Phil pouted. "Steve's simple."

"You're not naming the dog after Captain America."

"Well what would you call him then?"

Melinda paused, fiddling with his knuckles. "I've been calling him Campbell, in my head." She mumbled softly.

Coulson stopped, surprised, catching her eye. "Why?"

She shrugged. "He loves Daisy." She said, "And he's blonde."

"True." Phil murmured with a smile. "I like it." He hesitated. "I just don't know if Daisy needs a reminder of him. She does that fine herself."

"I know." She sounded so sad.

Coulson wove their fingers together. "She's getting there. You can't expect her to get better just like that." He held back a comment on how many years it had taken her.

"I know." May said again. "I just... wish I could do more."

"Yeah."

The two fell into an intimate silence, letting their breathing slow. Coulson had almost dozed off when there was a quiet knock at the door. He looked and jolted up. "Daisy!"

May blinked at her owlishly, and Daisy shifted. "Sorry, I- am I interrupting?"

"No." Coulson said, not surprised that Melinda put some space between them. "What's up?"

Daisy entered quietly, the dog following not far behind her. Her hand fell onto his head, absent-mindedly scratching his ears. "I was wondering if you guys had decided on a name for him yet."

Coulson smiled. "We were just talking about it actually. Care to cast a vote?"

"We're not calling the dog _Steve._ " May protested, knowing in her heart that if Daisy wanted him to be called Steve, she would call him Steve until the day she died.

Daisy shrugged, saying nothing. May regarded her softly. "Did you have something in mind?" She probed.

Daisy swallowed. She looked nervous. "I've been calling him Sparks." She mumbled, eyes fixed on the ground. "I- he seems like he likes it. If- I mean, if the others are okay with it."

Coulson smiled and leaned forwards. "What do you think Sparks?" He asked the dog, grinning when his ears pricked up. "Will that do?"

The playful tone in his voice made Melinda groan. "No, Phil, don't-" She was cut off by Sparks leaping onto the couch in an attempt to lick Coulson's face. She made to get up and escape, but Coulson's arms wrapped around her waist, trapping her. "Go on Sparks, get her." He urged, shaking with laughter as Melinda struggled half-heartedly against the dog trying to lick her.

The giggle that came from across the room made them both cease. It had been the best part of a year since either of them had heard Daisy laugh. May caught Coulson's eye and they both grinned. "Go on Sparks!" Coulson cried, riling him up even more, "Go get Daisy! Where's Daisy? Go get her!"

Sparks perked up and bounced off them, bounding towards Daisy. "No, Sparks, stop-" Before she could finish her command the dog had bowled her over. Daisy landed on her back on the carpet, half-heartedly shoving the dog away and laughing as he licked and sniffed at her. "Quit it!" She laughed, "That tickles!"

Coulson and May grinned widely seeing her so happy. "Get him off!" Daisy cried.

"Hey, he's your dog." Coulson defended, "Your problem."

May rolled her eyes. "Play dead." She commanded, surprised when Daisy did, and Sparks stilled, sniffing at her curiously. May smirked. "I was actually talking to the dog."

Daisy burst into muffled laughter, getting an excited bark from Sparks, before she pounced, knocking him over. "Gotcha." Daisy grinned.

Both couldn't help but smile, seeing the adoration with which Sparks looked up at her.

Daisy let him go, smiling shyly. "Is he really my dog?"

Coulson winked. "Don't tell Fitz."


End file.
